Passions of the Blood Moon
by Lucifer Hisaki
Summary: Seto is a half vampire offspring of a Duel Monster, Youkai. His identity has changed his friends and family feelings for him or has it? The Warui Court wants to gain control of the Shadow Realm and he has to stop it. Yaoi Seto/Yami/Yugi in the future
1. Remorse

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters, if I did you would see a lot of Seto anguish and a lot of making out between Seto, Yami and Yugi. I do own Tara and the Court system and history, please ask before using them  
Rating: PG-13/R  
Genre: Anguish/Action/Adventure/Drama  
Archive: Please ask first  
Warning: Yaoi (m/m) to be specific Yami/Seto/Yugi and maybe Yami Bakura/Ryou/Joey, Character Death, and seemingly continuous depression  
Author's Note: I didn't really watch all the Yugioh episodes or read the Manga but I did see all the English translation episodes so bear with me. Explanations will be in the next chapters. Usage of English names and some Japanese dialogue.  
  
Passions of the Blood Moon  
  
By   
  
Three Wings  
  
Prologue: Remorse  
  
  
"As I have told you, that is what exactly what happened. That night my own brother disowned me and my supposedly friends did the same. I was hurt more than I could admit. I thought that they would accept me as they did with Yami Bakura but I was wrong. Yet, that was not the thing that tore not only my soul but also my heart. To know that the ones you loved, will never love you or if they had that they would hate you till the time you die. That is what hurts the most, it could kill any normal man but I was no normal man. I was… no… am a half vampire.  
  
"I knew I could never be the same nor could I be near them again. It hurt me beyond any medicine or cure could heal. I vowed that day that I would protect them and their families even in the cloak of night and I did. I also vowed that day I would not only use my powers to get my revenge but to use them to help those in need. I tried not to devour criminals' blood at first but within a year I found that I couldn't stop my hunger. The next year had been my first plentiful year as were the years that followed. I no longer had my bloodlust as often as I did and it only happened when my birthday befalls the Blood Moon, about every decade or so.  
  
"Though my hunger had been satisfied I was not. I was disgusted with myself and I still am. I hated my life then but it was my company and my vows that keep me from killing myself, though even now that I am on Execution Road, I am ready to face death and embrace it but I regret not keeping my vows."  
  
"Why were you framed?"  
  
"Why? I was framed because the people here hate me for what I am. I did no crime and I served justice to evil, so why was I framed? I know why. They were more arrogant than I was and they could not accept that a demon saved their asses every day and night. That is why?"  
  
"That must be hard, to have those you save betray you like that."  
  
"I had worse. Your recording is almost finish, we have about thirty more minutes."  
  
"Yes, we do. How did you hide that fact that you were part vampire?"  
  
"I told the world that my top scientist created an eternal youth and immortality potion and that I was the first to test it. Then someone blew up that lab the next day with the scientist and the formula was lost for good. Their ignorance made it easy for them to accept. I was always expecting that my brother might reveal the real secret but he took that secret to the grave as well as the others."  
  
"How long has it been since then?"  
  
"The day of my execution is the same day I saved my brother and his friends, that will be a millennium from then."  
  
"I have one more question for you."  
  
"What is it, Miss Tara Suzuku?"  
  
"Do you believe in incarnation?"  
  
"Yes, I do and that those reincarnated will be the same as they were in their past life with very little differences to match the decade and time. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, that is all."  
  
"Might I confirm something with you?  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Will you only play this tape to those people I have talked about if they remembered and have already been born as of yet and are old enough to understand?"  
  
"Yes, of course. It shall be done."  
  
"Thank you and goodbye."  
  
"And to you, Mr. Seto Kaiba. May the afterlife be better than it is here."  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
"Wake up, DEMON, time to get up."  
  
"Yes, sir. Is it my death day?"  
  
"Yes, it is, now get up!!!"  
  
"What is my execution, sir?"  
  
"The whip, DEMON, now get moving!!!"  
  
"Oh," was all Seto could say as he walked out of his cell.  
  
The whip was the demon whip. A whip that was blessed by a wicked fallen angel, who used the weapon to kill a laboring mother and her soon-to-be-born child, then tossed into the flames of hell. Seto knew that was almost the only weapon to kill someone like him and that this whip is the most painful. He should know, his back was scarred from its lashes given by his foster fathers.  
  
Seto held his head high as he walked into that grand stadium. The audience booed at him and some threw fruit and vegetables at him, yet he never faltered. As he was chained to the two steel pillars, a revenant gave him his final prayers. Seto was emotionless during the priest's speech and while they tore of his torn shirt. They didn't bother even with a mask. Soon the executioner stood behind him and raised the whip.  
  
One. They would keep doing this for an hour before letting him rest for fifteen minutes and continue until he is dead.  
  
Two. Seto didn't show any pain on his face but his back burned as the whip stuck him again.  
  
Three. He was thankful that his brother and friends weren't here to see him or if they were then they didn't remember.  
  
Four. He hoped that Tara kept her promise.  
  
Five. The pain was unbearable now. He bit his bottom lip from screaming.  
  
Six. The sick audience were getting impatient.  
  
Seven.  
  
Eight.  
  
Nine. He screamed.  
  
Ten. 'I won't black out. I WON'T,' he thought as the lashes continued to be harder as the whip lashed again and again.  
  
Eleven. The crowd was ecstatic.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
Tara hurried to her friends' house, urging her driver to go faster. Yesterday after interview with Seto she went to his mansion to look for any pictures to identify anyone from his past. It shocked her to know that they were her friends but what intrigued her was that the only one to have the same ornament, as the picture was Ryou, Yami Bakura, Yugi and Yami, not the others.  
  
As she reached the house, she raced to the front door, heedless to the oblivious tranquillity. She knocked and Mokuba answered the door. She was relieved to see that everyone was there. "Mokuba, may I speak to you, it's very important."  
  
"Of course, Tara, come right in," responded Mokuba, moving out of the way as he led her to the living quarters of the mansion.  
  
In the past, the original Mokuba descendent made a business in a computer design field and the company was called Millennia. After disowning Seto Kaiba as a brother the original Mokuba stayed at Ryou Bakura's mansion and decided to create his own business. He never seen his brother again nor had known that some of his employees were from Kaiba Corp. and were assigned to his company. Soon Millennia was better that Kaiba Corp. and Seto Kaiba didn't even argued about it.  
  
"Hey, Tara, what's up," asked Joey from in front of the TV.  
  
The original Joey had opened a weapon business in the past with the help of original Tristan. Though both still dueled, they never actually appeared often. The original Mai, however, began a new line of clothing designs but dueled whenever she could. The original Tea went on to become a Broadway star. The original Ryou, on the other hand, continued to be an archaeologist. Yugi continued his reputation as Game master and became billionaire and a chemist as Yami join careers with Ryou as an Egyptian archaeologist expert, with Yugi of course.  
  
"Ah, could I talk to all of you," asked Tara, nervously.  
  
"Sure, after the execution, Tara, I wanna see who they executing today," replied Tristan.  
  
"Oh, Tristan, be quiet. It's rude and unjust to do that to someone," said Tea, hitting him in the arm.  
  
"Then, why are you watching, hon," asked Mai as she sat next to Tea.  
  
"I wanna know what crime the guy did."  
  
"Why are you here, Ryou, Yami, Yugi," asked Tara.  
  
"Yami and Yami Bakura wanted to be here and I guess we just wanted to tag along," explained Yugi as Ryou nodded.  
  
Yami and Yami Bakura were never dead, except their respective millennium items were sealed and the puzzle were broken once more. The only the reincarnated Ryou and Yugi could break the seal and put the puzzle together. Yet, one thing was when the seal was broken, neither knew what had happened in their past lives.  
  
"What do you want to know," asked Tristan.  
  
"When do you want me to ask, before or after," said Tara, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.  
  
"How, about now," asked Yami.  
  
"Um, you guys believe in reincarnation, right," as they nodded, she continued, "do you remember anything from your past lives, um, like a thousand years ago, when Duel Monsters were first created by Pegasus?"  
  
"Yes, we do. We dreamt about that life a couple months ago before realizing that was our past life," replied Ryou.  
  
"Good, um, do you still hate Seto Kaiba from that life or if you ever did?"  
  
"Yes, we did and maybe we still do. I don't know," responded Mokuba as the others nodded, "Why do you ask?"  
  
"No reason, look after the execution and do me the favor and listen to these recording discs," she answered as she laid three recording discs on the coffee table.  
  
"All right but do you want to stay," asked Tea.  
  
"No, I better be going. I have plans for later."  
  
She left, while the others continued to watch the show. The EXECUTION was a broadcast of the executions of those who committed the most horrible of crimes. It was aired about once a month, sometimes two. Right now they were talking about the weapons used and the history of them. It would act as a documentary until the last hour of the execution. It would also show the first twenty minutes of the execution as well. In reality it was never live.  
  
"Why did you say that, Mokuba," asked Yugi.  
  
"I don't know, Yugi, but I could have told her the truth," replied Mokuba, "What would you have done in my place?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why did she come and ask that? She just doesn't do something without a reason," said Ryou thoughtfully.  
  
"Maybe it has something to do with the execution. She's like a confessor, the one who the condemned speak to a week before their execution but what do that have to do with Kaiba," asked Yami.  
  
"I think I know why she asked," responded Joey in shock, " here look…"  
  
Everyone walked in front the holographic TV and gape. Two guards were dragging someone out of the shadows as the announcer said, "Here is what you all have been waiting for, the execution of the convicted. Without further ado, we bring out the former CEO of Kaiba Corporation, murderer of innocents, and psychopath, SETO KAIBA THE DEMON!!!"  
  
"Oh my god…" Everyone was in shock. Seto was dressed in a black shirt and pants the fabric was plain. As he walked out, he was noticeably pale and his eyes had no sparks of life in them as they once had. The onlookers booed, threw fruit and insulted him. His face was expressionless, as were his eyes. His body posture was that of one in defeat.  
  
A revenant had come over to him as manacles were chained to him and said, "Seto Kaiba, in a court of your peers of Neotropolis, you are hereby condemned to the Demon's Whip. If you have any final words, speak them now or forever hold your peace," Seto didn't speak, "May the holy trinity have mercy on your soul."  
  
"Brother…" Mokuba was in shock, he had no idea that his brother would be alive or even committed a crime.   
  
"Damn, he looks horrible not to mention sick," supplied Joey.  
  
"Someone, turn it off, I'm getting nauseous," complained Tea.  
  
"Here comes the first strike," exclaimed Yami Bakura.  
  
"NANI???"  
  
"SETO," yelled Mokuba as he watched the TV. Seto jerked in pain as the whip lashed at his back and tore off some of his skin, miraculously he did not scream, at least not until the ninth hit.  
  
"Demon's whip, the most painful torture they could come up with. They will continue this for an hour and rest for fifteen minutes before continuing and then they repeat until he is dead. No one will aide him during these times of rest," explained Yami Bakura, his eyes never leaving the screen.  
  
Joey stood up rather abruptly and knocked over one disc on the table. As he bent down to pick it up it began to play, somewhere towards the end of the recording. Everyone looked at it in shock as realization of the voice kicked in. It was Seto Kaiba's.  
  
  
/"As I have told you, that is what exactly what happened. That night my own brother disowned me and my supposedly friends did the same. I was hurt more than I could admit. I thought that they would accept me as they did with Yami Bakura but I was wrong. Yet, that was not the thing that tore not only my soul but also my heart. To know that the ones you loved, will never love you or if they had that they would hate you till the time you die. That is what hurts the most, it could kill any normal man but I was no normal man. I was… no… am a half vampire. /  
  
Everyone either gasped or gaped in shock. The television couldn't be heard as everyone focused on the recording.  
  
/"I knew I could never be the same nor could I be near them again. It hurt me beyond any medicine or cure could heal. I vow that day that I would protect them and their families even in the cloak of night and I did. I also vowed that day I would not only use my powers to get my revenge but to use them to help those in need. I tried not to devour criminals' blood at first but within a year I found that I couldn't stop my hunger. The next year had been my first plentiful year as were the years that followed. I no longer had my blood lust as often as I did and it only happened when my birthday befalls the Blood Moon, about every decade or so.  
  
"Though my hunger had been satisfied I was not. I was digested with myself and I still am. I hated my life then but it was my company and my vows that keep me from killing myself, though even now that I am on Execution Road, I am ready to face death and embrace it but I regret not keeping my vows." /  
  
Soon Tara's voice was heard. /"Why were you framed?"  
  
"Why? I was framed because the people here hate me for what I am. I did no crime and I served justice to evil, so why was I framed? I know why. They were more arrogant than I was and they could not accept that a demon saved their asses every day and night. That is why?"  
  
"That must be hard, to have those you save betray you like that."  
  
"I had worse. Your recording is almost finish, we have about thirty more minutes."  
  
"Yes, we do. How did you hide that fact that you were part vampire?"  
  
"I told the world that my top scientist created an eternal youth and immortality potion and that I was the first to test it. Then someone blew up that lab the next day with the scientist and the formula was lost for good. Their ignorance made it easy for them to accept. I was always expecting that my brother might reveal the real secret but he took that secret to the grave as well as the others."  
  
"How long has it been since then?"  
  
"The day of my execution is the same day I saved my brother and his friends, that will be a millennium from then."  
  
"I have one more question for you."  
  
"What is it, Miss Tara Suzuku?"  
  
"Do you believe in incarnation?"  
  
"Yes, I do and that those reincarnated will be the same as they were in their past life with very little differences to match the decade and time. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes, that is all."  
  
"Might I confirm something with you?  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Will you only play this tape to those people I have talked about if they remembered and have already been born as of yet and are old enough to understand?"  
  
"Yes, of course. It shall be done."  
  
"Thank you and goodbye."  
  
"And to you, Mr. Seto Kaiba. May the afterlife be better than it is here." /  
  
Mokuba couldn't believe it. He had never thought of what Seto might have thought when he disowned him nor had the others. Tears filled his eyes, as did everyone else's, he bowed his head in shame. "How could I have done that to him?"  
  
Tea placed her hand on his shoulder. "We didn't know. We forgot he was human, all we saw was a monster that killed those who were about to kill us. I'm usually the kind one; I should have stopped you instead of joining you. We were all so angry."  
  
Yami walked up to the younger Kaiba brother. "We were blind, Mokuba. Our fear and anger was clouding our minds. We couldn't see that he was only trying to help us."  
  
Yugi sobbed into Joey's shoulder and wailed. "All this time, he was looking out for us and we didn't see it. Now he's being executed because of this. This isn't justice, it's EVIL!!!"  
  
"Why didn't we help him? He's right if you could accept me, why was it so hard to accept him as he was," asked Yami Bakura thoughtfully.  
  
"I don't know, hon, but it's too late now," said Mai as she sighed from Tristan's embrace.  
  
"Maybe we can somehow make it up to him, I don't know how but maybe…" Tristan trailed off.  
  
"We will, as a repayment. We will, brother I promise you," vowed Mokuba.  
  
All their stares laid on the TV as they watched Seto's undeserved punishment. With every breath, they felt remorse for what they had done. With every heartbeat, they hated themselves more and more. With every second passing by, they asked for forgiveness. It was then they knew that they had never hated him, angry yes, but not hate instead they loved him more that ever. Or so was the case in Mokuba's, Yugi's, and Yami's hearts and minds.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
  
End Notes: This is only a prologue… Hope you like it please Rate and Review it if you do. Flames I do accept. Only if you review I will continue the story, at least until I get five reviews.   
  
Three Wings 


	2. Escape and Remembrance of Before the Fal...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or its characters, if I did you would see a lot of Seto anguish and a lot of making out between Seto, Yami and Yugi. I do own Tara and the Court system and history, please ask before using them  
Rating: PG-13/R, may go up  
Genre: Anguish/Action/Adventure/Drama  
Archive: Please ask first  
Warning: Yaoi (m/m) to be specific Yami/Seto/Yugi and maybe Yami Bakura/Ryou/Joey, Character Death, possible lemon, and seemingly continuous depression.  
Author's Note: I didn't really watch all the Yugioh episodes or read the Manga but I did see all the English translation episodes so bear with me. Explanations will be in the next chapters. Usage of English names and some Japanese dialogue. This is story changes is a combination of two stories, the past and the main plot line. The past or prequel is in Seto's POV. This particular chapter is the immediate beginnings of the entire Mokuba and the gang hates present Seto Kaiba. While the next ones will state the past of the Seto's life as Mokuba's brother and how he gain Kaiba Corp. to six millenniums ago when the main plot conflicts kick in. If this is confusing, separate the lines. Seto's POV is basically just a interlude but a story of its own, skip it first and continue to the next section of the present plot line. Nothing will be changed except for the setting of the story and the active characters or just a continuation of the previous section. I tried my very best not to confuse you and I believe that I succeeded.  
  
Key Facts: O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o = switch to different scene or interlude or continuation  
  
= Seto and Tara's Youkai hybrid spells/Everyone's Court Spells (later explained)  
  
  
Passions of the Blood Moon  
  
By   
  
Three Wings  
  
Chapter 1: Escape and Remembrance of Before the False Hate  
  
  
  
Seto couldn't remember how long they kept this up nor how long he will be able to survive through this pain. He was only human after all, even by half, he was. With every blow, he screamed with pain. To him life held no meaning for those he loved, they hated him. Why not let their most desired wish come true, he being dead and gone for good? He couldn't do that he cared too much for them. No matter how much they hated him, he loved them especially Yami, Yugi and Mokuba. Deep down he had hope that their hate was only anger and that they had forgiven him, yet it seemed, …no…was impossible.  
  
Seto couldn't imagine how his back looked. He at least thought that there was no skin left and the executioner was only continuing until he died. He knew that when his foster fathers whipped him, they had only done that for an hour. After that hour, about thirty percent of his skin was left. It took him two entire months to heal just by his own vampire abilities to heal them; they however only left scars where the lashes strike the skin. During those times, he hid from Mokuba, ashamed of his scars and of what he was.  
  
Little did he notice that his vision was turning black and that he would not survive through ten more blows. Nor did he notice a shadow at the top of the coliseum, another like him. Soon a think mist covered the arena and the shadow jumped into the execution floor. Seto during all the commission fainted so he didn't notice that the figure had freed him from his chains and another, a look alike, took his place. The figure wrapped him in its cloak and jumped back up to the top floor that was abandoned, soon the mist was fading and the execution continued without any delay.  
  
The figure took of her hood and was revealed to be Tara Suzuku. Tara took Seto into her limousine and told her driver to go. She didn't notice that someone was watching her every move or was he smirking as she unintentionally helped him. A golden eye glisten as the sun beamed on it. In a red suit and holding a wineglass in his left hand, Pegasus watched happily at the false execution. Laughing at the foolishness of mankind and scheming his next plan of action.  
  
Tara never looked back at the execution dome but instead looked at her unconscious friend. "William, hurry and head toward the Kaiba Mansion."  
  
William adjusted the rear view mirror. "I'm sorry miss but I don't think we could reach that far with electricity so low. I suggest that we head toward Mokuba's instead."  
  
Tara thought for a minute. "All right, that should be good enough."  
  
"Very well then miss Tara."  
  
Tara looked at her unconscious friend again and brushed a lock of hair away from his face. She hoped that Mokuba wouldn't mind or that he and the others would kill him. He needed help and the only way she could is at his mansion or use a card from her deck or anyone's deck but she carelessly left her deck at Seto's mansion.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
It was a time that I was very busy controlling Kaiba Corp. with all the rehiring and firing of my staff. I was spending less and less time with Mokuba. I was going to be twenty the following Saturday. I dreaded that day, not only was it my birthday, it was a Blood Moon, a full moon. That was a time when my hunger was at its peak. I had told Mokuba not to celebrate on that day, yet he insisted. I even told him that was the Blood Moon but still he insisted. What right did I have than comply? I loved him so much, I could swear that I spoiled the kid.  
  
I told him that he had to celebrate it during the day, most likely noon, when I won't suffer bloodlust. Blood lust would start at midnight till dawn but I had to be cautious about it, sometimes it would come earlier. With these strict rules, he happily complied and set off to invite his friends, who I had thought were mine as well. Joey, Ryou, Mai, Yami Bakura, Tristan, Tea and my rivals Yami and Yugi were invited. Little did I know that someone from my company and a rival company had also planned the day to be my final one.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
Tara shifted anxiously as she waited for someone to open the door. "Come on, come on…"  
  
Finally her wishes were granted as Joey with puffy red eyes opened the door. "Tara," his eyes lit up, "what are you doing here?"  
  
"My car was low on electricity and this was the closes I could be. I was helping someone who needs some help but he wanted to go home instead of a hospital. I was wondering with I could bring him here for the night."  
  
"Sure," said Mokuba, as he appeared next to Joey, "we'd be glad to help."  
  
"Thanks, I'll be right back." Tara walked back to her limousine.  
  
Before she reached the car, Joey and Tristan stopped her. "Here let us help, Tara, come on Tristan."  
  
"Um, okay. Let me open the door." Tara quickly covered Seto's head before the duo could see him. "Be careful when around his back."  
  
"'Kay," replied Tristan as he carried Seto's legs. Joey was holding his arms.  
  
"Come on you guys, it looks like it's going to rain," said Tea opening the door wider.  
  
As soon as they were inside, Mokuba led them to the living quarters and told them to put Seto on the couch. "Lay him face down," commanded Tara, " Yugi get me some non-alcohol healing ointment."  
  
"Sure." Soon Yugi returned with a blue bottle in his hand and some cotton balls in the other.   
  
Soon Tara took off the cloak and gasped at the sight. She wasn't the only one though. Seto's back was stripped off the entire skin. Through the muscles you could see the bones. He was losing blood and fast. Quickly, Tara turned to her friends. "Do you have any life point restoring cards?"  
  
At everyone's nod, she asked, "Give them to me." As they did, Seto stirred and was pulling himself up. Hastily, Tara took Joey's deck and pulled out the first card. "Nemuriko, Sleepell!"   
  
Soon a blue hair elf with a pink tail appeared in mid-air and waved his arm. Small visible waves appeared and struck Seto and he collapsed. Thankfully, no one saw his face. Tara held out her hand and everyone placed either a Goblin's Secret Remedy or a Dian Keto the Cure Master into her hand. Yelling out the cards' names, goblins appeared and started to heal Seto's injuries as Dian Keto replaced the skin. Only the scars remained.   
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
I was in the office in the morning, two days before my birthday, when I heard the news. The traitor had kidnapped my brother and my friends and demanded a ransom of 5 billion and control of Kaiba Corp. I was to deliver the papers and ransom at two o'clock in the morning on my birthday or the hostages will be killed as soon as the sun rose. I was torn.  
  
I was going to have a bloodlust attack that night and to have my brother and friends kidnapped to be freed on the same night. What could I do? The traitor told me, that only me could bring in the ransom. I could endanger them when I go into bloodlust. Yet, I could also endanger them by not freeing them before morning. I hated riddles and best thing of that is that my entire life is made of riddles.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
After everyone was out of his or her shock, Mokuba stepped forward. "Tara, what did you do?"  
  
"Simple, in this world at the moment, the Shadow Realm and our Realm are akin and thus allowing those of the Court to summon those of the cards for his or her needs. If this power falls into the wrong hands, well, I don't want to know of the consequences."  
  
"What do you mean the Shadow Realm and our Realm are akin? I mean, how is that even possible," asked Yugi.  
  
"Someone from a Court of either realm or both realms wanted the Shadow Realm and our Realm to merge. I'm guess one who has a millennium item or something akin to that. Something being like the spiritual items such as Tristan's sword and Mokuba's Shield."  
  
"What is the Court," asked Yami.  
  
Tara sighed, she thought Yami already knew of it, since he is the King of one. "The Court is the Court. Those who are in the Court are those you rule the Realm or Realms. There is a King of each Court, a controller of those of the Court. There are three main Courts, Akuryou Court, Hikari Court, and finally the Reikai Court. Akuryou Court is the Court of the Shadow Realm and Hikari Court is the Court of our Realm, Earth. Finally there is the Reikai Court, the extreme Court that rules both realms. Though there are many other Courts, none are truly much of a threat except the Warui Court. That Court is a Court that has powers to rival the Reikai Court. I suspect that they are responsible for this merging. All they wanted is complete power. All courts fear them except the Reikai Court.  
  
"I am of the Akuryou Court and the Reikai Court. It is very rare for people; both duel monsters or Youkai and humans to be part of two Courts. I am an exception because I am a hybrid. My mother is human while my father is Youkai. I mostly inherit powers from my father's mother, a Water Magician, and her father, Illusionist Faceless Mage. I have a brother, a half brother actually. He possesses powers from our father and our father's parents as well as my grandfather's father the, Ancient Elf."  
  
"Who is he," asked Ryou.  
  
"He is this man." Tara pointed. "He is…"  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
I had only one choice left. To kill the traitor and hopefully stop myself before I kill my friends and brother. It was my only choice, right? I don't know, I just don't know, not then and definitely not now. I decided to go there with the money but instead of the actual paperwork, I would carry fakes. That was the only way I could think of.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
"He is… my brother."  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped. "NANI???"  
  
"He is my brother."  
  
"And what is your brother's name," asked Tea innocently after getting off the floor.  
  
"You should know, after all, he was your old friend…" Tara went into the kitchen to get a drink of water. Everyone else was frustrated at her answer but know better than question her again. Her anger is enough to rival Seto Kaiba's any day.   
  
Soon Seto stirred again but instead of getting up he murmured one word, "…revenge…" It was so quiet, no one heard. Everyone followed Tara to the kitchen except Mokuba, Yami, and Yugi. Mokuba was stoking Seto's hair, as Yugi was delicately his scars. Yami was deep thought, until he spoke up. "Old friend, we don't have an old friend except…"  
  
"Except who, Yami," whispered Yugi, his hand tracing the scars on the lower back.  
  
"Seto Kaiba but that can't be… he's dead. I mean we all saw him executed on the TV. Not to mention that he thinks we are no longer his friends."  
  
Mokuba spoke up. "We never actually saw the end of the execution, Yami. So maybe he is alive. I would like to think so."  
  
"Hey, you guys," yelled Joey, "come over here!!!"  
  
As soon as they reached the kitchen, everyone was near the TV as the final hour was aired. Yami spoke up, "What is that mist?"  
  
"I don't know but look it's vanishing. They're acting like it didn't happen. I guess we should ignore it," exclaimed Mai.  
  
"Not really," supplied Tara as she looked at the doorway.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
I was going to an abandon warehouse in the fishing district west of Tokyo. As soon as I entered, I maintained a neutral expression so that the scene before me wouldn't startle me like it should and did in the inside. Mokuba and gang were hanging blindfolded over a tank of sharks, great whites. By what I can see, the sharks were teased with blood and wanted more. I could tell because of the smell. I am after all a vampire, just half though but vampire nonetheless.   
  
As I entered, the traitor, Marcus Takatori looked at me, smirking. "What took ya, thought you would be here earlier."  
  
It was about three hours until I answered but he didn't care. I was getting restless. My bloodlust was already lurking inside me but I was amazed on how long I could hold it in, although I knew that I wouldn't last much longer with the smell of fresh blood in the air.  
  
"I got delayed but no matter, I'm here on time," I said emotionlessly.  
  
"Good, Chris get the briefcase and check it," demanded Takatori to one of his goons.  
  
The traitor had about ten goons with him. Chris had happen to be the biggest one and the most stupid. He was very muscular and about 6'4. Chris took my briefcase from my hands and took it to Takatori. The traitor looked in and smirked happily at the cash but as soon as he reached the papers, his face fell. "I thought you would have better sense to actually bring the right stuff."  
  
He motioned his gang to pull the lever. "Guys, pull it and let them go."  
  
"Not if I have a say in it." With my agility and strength, I stopped them from doing the task. Yet, I was thwarted.  
  
Takatori pulled a gun and shot the rope that had my friends and brother suspended. "I don't think so."  
  
Jumping from crate to crate, I managed to land on the thin glass wall. I then jumped into the air and safely caught the gang and placed them on the ground without bring any harm to them. I faced Takatori. "Your mistake." I could feel the bloodlust starting to cloud my mind.   
  
Takatori ordered his goons to get up and kill me but he underestimated me. Quickly mumbling an ice wall to shield to protect my friends and brother. I quickly dodged bullets and headed towards my first victim. He was a redheaded brute, not very smart mind you, his weapon, his fists. It was then I was stripped by all humanity in me and my fierce monstrous side replaced it. They did not face, Seto Kaiba but Icier Magician, a vampire.  
  
I let the brute have some jabs and hooks until I let him die. I took his neck into my hands and broke it. The smell of fresh blood overwhelmed me. I didn't care nor have enough sanity to stop myself. I began to rip his neck and devoured my fill of blood. I could care less about the screams of fear around me. All reality became a blur to me. I notice that some bullets had actually hit me but I didn't care. All too soon, I drank the brute dry and my thirst was not yet fulfilled and who was I to object.   
  
I can't exactly remember how I killed and feasted from the other goons but I do remember how I killed Takatori. It was long and sweet like chocolate and as savory as blood, I enjoyed it. As soon as the last goon was drained I whipped around and faced Takatori. He was in shock and started to shoot rapidly. "You monster…" I heard him whisper. I was proud, I put fear in this man and I was going to enjoy it.   
  
I ran to him and pressed him against a wall, I think it was the ice wall because of the cold. I was seeing red and I was happy because of it. This is what I live for as a vampire, fear and fury. I mumbled an ice spell to bind him to the wall. My ice wall was thick enough, that even when someone touched a gun in front of it and fire, the bullet would penetrate it.   
  
First I pricked his left wrist, then the right, letting the blood flow. I began to suck on each wrist and I consumed about half his blood before I let ice cover the wound. I asked him, "Is this what you wanted, I monster?" He was in too much shock to answer so I answered for him. "This is what you get for doing this…"  
  
I took his own gun and placed it into his mouth and fired. His blood went everywhere. I didn't even mind the blood on my face because I knew that it would disappear as soon as the sunshine shone on me. When the sun rose, it was then revealed what I had done.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
"What you mean 'not really,' Tara, " asked Tea.  
  
"What do you think," said Tara, still looking at the doorway and the person now standing near it.  
  
"…Whatever," replied the person, quietly.  
  
The voice was familiar and everyone turned and gasped. In the doorway was Seto Kaiba in bloody black pants, leaning against the wall for support. His hair shadowed his icier blue eyes but the emotionless stare tinged with anger was there and everyone felt it. Tara however acted neutral. Mokuba was about to jump into his brother's arms when he saw the hate, betrayal and anger in his eyes. Usually, his stares were always gentle towards Mokuba but now Mokuba could see all the pain he had caused his brother as well as everyone else.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
I heard a throat clear behind me and turned. I then stared into the gazes of my friends and brother. They weren't kind and gentle like they had once been. They were hate and anger in those eyes, even disgust. I don't blame them one bit. During my blood feast they must have broken free of their bonds and saw the scene I had made. The first thing that happened was that Mokuba slapped me, left to right, on the cheek. I didn't even blink or made any reaction.  
  
"How…how…HOW COULD YOU," yelled Mokuba, preparing to punch me.  
  
I didn't speak or move. Instead I schooled my face to be as neutral as possible. Yet if you looked closely into my eyes you could see my barely concealed hurt but no one did. I wanted it that way. I do have my pride, you know.  
  
Instead of him punching me, it was Yami, Yami Bakura, Joey and Tristan doing the punching. "You, MONSTER, how any of us be friends with you," screamed Joey.  
  
I didn't answer again. I let them take out their frustration on me. I let them…  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
"What I am I doing here," asked Seto coldly.  
  
"You weren't strong enough to go to your mansion and my car was low," replied Tara just as cold.  
  
"You could have left me there to die."  
  
"So, if the Warui Court is to be defeated, I needed the King of the Akuryou Court. You forget I'm only the Queen."  
  
"I'm no King or High Mage. I'm only a vampire with human blood singing in my veins."  
  
"But you are. You are the King of Akuryou Court and the High Mage of Reikai Court. Not to mention you are a vampire with human blood. You are also a Youkai by the name Icier Magician. You are also my brother."  
  
"I thought I told you a millennia ago that I am not your King or High Mage nor am I Icier Magician. You are the only hybrid Youkai that I know of, Water Illusionist."  
  
"Accept it, Icier, accept your heritage."  
  
"It is not my heritage and I'm leaving…" Seto walked out of the kitchen and into a study. Curious by the argument that took place, everyone followed.  
  
Seto stepped in front of a bookcase near the fireplace. He began to scan the books until he saw the right one he needed. It was a blue cover book named Shadows of the Night. He then pulled the book. Suddenly, the bookcase next to it disappeared and a metal door stood in its place. He stepped in front of the rusty door and began to type a code on the keypad. Next, he had his eye scanned as well as his fingertips.  
  
When the door finally opened he was greeted by a familiar artificial voice, the same voice he was talking to at the Kaiba terminal computer room. The same one that helped him help Yugi with his duel on Duelist Kingdom, her name was Rinnesa. "Amazing that this time you didn't have to break in to use this…"  
  
"…Whatever." Seto sat himself in one of the chairs and ignored everyone as he began to start typing.  
  
"Are you just going to run away again," asked Tara, tossing her crimson hair about.  
  
"No but I'm going home. You did made sure that no one is going to destroy it, correct?"  
  
"Of course but I'm coming with you as is everyone else," replied Tara, her sapphire eyes flashing.  
  
"…Whatever." Tara began to motion everyone to come in and take a seat.  
  
Suddenly the terminal began to move.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
I didn't know how long they continued to pound on me or how many bruises were on my body. I didn't care about blood lost because during the bloodlust stopped it. I only had to take out the bullets before infection kicked in. it was only then I saw that they stopped and that their faces were blank.  
  
"Don't you ever come near me again," yelled Mokuba, "you are not my brother and you never were!!!"  
  
"If you do come near us again, we WILL kill you," threatened Joey with Yami Bakura and Tristan nodding.  
  
Then they left me, blood surrounding me on the floor. I didn't move for the longest time. When I did, I sobbed into my hands. I cried and wept until the tears came no more. It was then I noticed that it was starting to rain. 'How convenient,' I thought miserably.   
  
Sadly I walked to my office. I didn't go home because Mokuba told me never to be near him so I honored his wish. I just worked and worked, never sleeping and never eating. I kept at it until I collapsed and was sent to the hospital. Luckily my staff knew I wouldn't like any one to know of this even my former brother, so they kept it quiet.   
  
When I got of the hospital, I went home for the first time in two months. I quickly notice that Mokuba took all his stuff and not a single of him was left. I went to his room and cried on the cold floor and fell asleep there.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
End Notes: I hope you like this a lot because I did and I enjoyed writing it. I hope that the interludes didn't confuse you but add some suspense. I don't need a number of reviews now and I will post the next one in about a week or two. Oh, I also need a beta reader for this story. Thanks, now I know some people are interested in this story.  
  
Three Wings 


	3. Knowing Your Enemy and Remembrance of th...

Passions of the Blood Moon  
  
By  
  
Three Wings  
  
Chapter 2: Knowing Your Enemy and Remembrance of the Past  
  
The movable terminal moved forward, then descended and moved forward again before ascending. Soon everyone reached a lighted room with a computer. Seto started typing on the new computer and suddenly a hidden door opened and it revealed to a study. Stepping out, Seto quickly left the room but not before saying, "If you want to look around go ahead. Nothing changed the last time you been here. If you want answers stay here." For once his voice wasn't cold but instead it just sounded tired and worn.  
  
He was right, of course. Nothing seemed out of place as it was before Mokuba moved out. No one was suspicious of anything so anyone would think this is a fairly normal house. It wasn't with all the secret computer terminal or rooms and corridors. Seto Kaiba himself designed the house and secretly Mokuba's too, though Mokuba didn't know that.  
  
It was about twenty minutes later did Seto return to the study. Everyone was already seated and gaped at Seto's change. Though his face was still haggard, he looked like an entirely different man. He wore a dark sapphire trench coat, a black long sleeve casual shirt, blue dress pants, and black boots with the pants tucked in. His face was covered in shadow and his damp hair was almost everywhere near his eyes. No one notice the trademark smirk.  
  
Seto sat himself in a one of the lounge chairs and asked, "What do you want to know? I believe Tara has already told you some information on the Courts."  
  
"Yes she did but why are you still alive is what I would like to know," asked Yami.  
  
"I didn't ask her to rescue me. I was willing to die then," replied Seto, 'and I'm still am.'  
  
"Who captured you," asked Mokuba.  
  
"The Warui Court, they think once I'm out of the way conquering the Reikai Court and the Akuryou Court would be easier."  
  
"Why would they think that," asked Tea.  
  
"They would think that because some believe I am the King of Akuryou Court and the High Mage Priest of the Reikai Court. I personally believe that I'm not any of those characters. I just know that I am a Youkai by half blood."  
  
"/How/ did they capture you," asked Mai.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Just humor us, Seto," spoke Tara.  
  
"I was going to kill one of them, a main one, a High Bishop. The High Bishop was reincarnated old friend. One who drove me to almost insanity, the same one to kidnap Mokuba on Duelist Kingdom. The High Bishop is Pegasus. Yet, he saw my plan before I even started and had a trap laid out for me. He knew because he had regained the Millennium Eye. The rest, I won't tell."  
  
"What is that collar on your neck," asked Tara, pointing.  
  
"This is a sign of slavery to some races and a sign of imprisonment to others. I wear this one because it was to show my imprisonment. I plan to get the key for it someday during the next fortnight. Yet, I wear another to show my slavery to another."  
  
"And what it that," asked Ryou.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
Blackness is my cloak, night and moon are my friends and the sun is my rival. He walks in the sun, both of Him, Yami and Hikari, dark and light, Yami and Yugi Mutou. My beloveds and rivals, with my brother they are my everything, my life is them. My moon is my brother and night is my kin. Yet, they are the sun and day.  
  
Who am I? I am Icier Magician or Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. I am a man of many secrets and mysteries. Some known to Mokuba but not all, fortunately. I was a duelist but not anymore, instead I guard the Millennium Rod and my cherished ones.  
  
What am I? I am a Youkai, a demon offspring from the Shadow Realm. I am a Vampire Youkai. My mother, a human, had an affair with one of them and gave birth to me. Luckily, she did not make the same mistake with Mokuba. I am a murderer, thief and destroyer of all who betray me. Thai is the real reason some say my company is cursed. I do not tolerate betrayals from any one.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
"Death." It was barely audible but they heard it.  
  
"And how are you a slave of Death," asked Tristan.  
  
"I prefer Death's Servant but it is because of my violent nature and my willingness to die."  
  
"So you rather prefer if I let you die then. You.you.SUICIDAL SADIST BASTARD," yelled Tara, her blue eyes flashing.  
  
"Call me what you want, I don't care."  
  
"All this time you wanted to die and you rather not tell me WHY!!! I thought you had the will to live by now."  
  
"I don't and I already proved to myself I never will. That is why I lied earlier. I'm not getting a key, I'm going to do an assassination that would most likely be suicidal," stated Seto too calmly for everyone's comfort.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
I was a vampire because of many reasons. Well, actually one main reason, my father was a spell-caster but he was also part fiend. He was the Dark Magician. His father was a Summoned Skull and his mother was a Water Magician. His grandfather on the father's side was an Ancient Elf while the grandmother on the same side was Magical Ghost.  
  
When I feed quickly and not cautiously on a blood hunt. I go into a bloodlust because I only feed on those who betray me. Those had been far and few between, yet I tamed my hunger by eating normal delicacies. Chocolate, however became an immediate substitution for blood. I became addictive to it.  
  
The only time I would have my bloodlust come a thousand fold is during a Blood Moon. Mere chocolate cannot tame this lust nor could the blood of the entire city tame it. Mokuba knows of my heritage and bloodlust but not my nigh life. During the Blood Moon, he knows not to disturb or let anyone disturb me on the full moon. Bloodlust on Blood Moons usually last from midnight to dawn, sometimes it comes earlier, sometimes later. Basically it is unpredictable.  
  
This is either my blessing or my curse. The latter most likely. Despite having eternal youth and stop aging at the age of twenty and having immortality and super strength and better reflexes, I cannot let any one come close to me because of their mortality. Though I can turn them into vampires, I won't. I do not want them to suffer through the ordeals I have gone through in life. That is the reason I refuse to sire Mokuba, I want him to have a normal life.  
  
This is my life whether I like it or not. Though I am immune to sunlight I hide from it because now it hates me.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
Tara couldn't take it anymore so she punched him in the cheek. He didn't flinch but he did put a hand to his left cheek, touching the now bruising cheek. "You mother-fucking son of a bitch, never in my life did you say what you just did and mean it!!!"  
  
"I know and that's why I liked it."  
  
"Why I outta." Tristan put a hand on her arm before she could harm Seto once more.  
  
"By the way you guys act, you seem to be husband and wife," complemented Joey.  
  
The next thing Seto did surprised them all. He laughed. It wasn't a cruel sarcastic laugh, a heartily laugh. "I don't know, Joey, but I'm not really into incest and by blood she is my sister from my father's side," said Seto laughing, tears now falling from his eyes.  
  
"Ah, you just proved to me that you really are human, Icier. I won the bet now you have to live for ten more years," replied Tara happily.  
  
"Chikuso," whispered Seto.  
  
"Oh cheer up, Icier, let's play a game of chess, that'll cheer you up," replied Tara, "but first you have to change your appearance."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Change his appearance how," asked Yugi.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
My powers first appeared at the age of five and when Mokuba was about one year old. My father, the one my mother married after my father left her, found out the most unusual way. He found out when I was drinking the blood of my mother who let me. He was hysterical. He always believe in demons because that was what his family believed, they descended from a group of gypsies. He would always give prayers to a strange whip, which he said would keep demons away. It was the Demon's Whip.  
  
The Demon's Whip was spawned during the birth of a child. The mother was beaten by the whip as she gave birth to the child, then a wicked fallen angel will kiss the bloody whip and give it powers that the most deadliest of demons could only dream of.  
  
He tore me off my mother and tied me to a post and left. He returned with the Demon's Whip and started to beat me until my mother told him to stop. Then he turned to her and tied her to another post and beat her until she died. She died because she tried to stop me. Besides my brother, she was the only one to love me and I to her.  
  
He then turned to me and started to continue until I broke my bonds and killed him. I strangled him with the whip, though it burned my hands. I was blinded be my grief and rage.  
  
The next someone beaten me was the man who claimed me as his heir to the Kaiba Corp.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
"I mean that we have to get that collar off him, then allow him to transform himself to fit a different persona. Later we'll explain more about the Courts and their System."  
  
"And how do you plan to do that," asked Seto.  
  
"By freezing that collar and have Joey, Tristan, and the Yamis to break it," replied Tara, "now hold on to something. This is gonna be cold."  
  
Seto relaxed in the chair as Tara stood in front of him, the rest were watching them in awe. Tara shaped her hands into a pistol and muttered a spell. Abruptly, ice began to shoot out of her right pointer finger and hit Seto's collar. On impact, Seto flinched and began to move violently as the cold surged from his collar into his body. Though he was a controller of ice from his Youkai blood, he was not used to being struck by it. Tara, however, noticed this and instructed Yami Bakura, Joey, and Tristan to hold him down.  
  
Seto was quickly getting used to the cold treatment, he didn't even realized his body temperature was lowering. Nor did he notice that the collar was now giving into the treatment. All he knew was that if Tara kept this up for a few more minutes he would pass out, not that he would have minded. "Parting is such sweet sorrow," whispered Seto as he drifted off to the abyss of unconsciousness.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
My life with my new foster father was harsher than before. He molded me into the monster I was before Yugi and the others knew of my demonic side. He shaped me into his very image. Reciting that friendship is only to be used and only for profitable gain, not trust. Saying that loving is not existent but hating and loathing is. His tutors forced me to go beyond my normal learning speed to learn about the world of business. When I failed at some things he would beat me with his heirloom, a Demon's Whip, scaring my back multiple times. Thankfully he gave no attention to Mokuba.  
  
I was thirsty for blood one night and he was drunk on the same night. It was a Blood Moon. I vaguely remember how I killed him, all I knew was before dawn I was covered in his blood from head to toe. The only thing funny about it was I didn't care that I killed him, I got my revenge. 


	4. Rulers of the Shadow Realms and CourtRem...

Passions of the Blood Moon  
  
By  
  
Three Wings  
  
Chapter 3: Rulers of the Shadow Realms and Court/Remembrance of Trials  
  
When Seto came to, he noticed that he was in his room and that it was the middle of the night, not only that his collar was off and that his clothes were now folded on his chair. Sitting up, he sensed that he wasn't alone. "Who's there?"  
  
"I am," replied Tara stepping out of the shadow and into the light, "we were worried. You were unconscious for five days and considering what you been though."  
  
"I'm fine," snapped Seto.  
  
"You are not physically but mentally. You are now showing your wear, Icier."  
  
"I have always been fine and I always will."  
  
"Do you really believe that," asked Tara.  
  
"Of course, I do. It had been imbedded into my head for so long."  
  
"Yet, you aren't, not mentally. You can't go on with out some help from others."  
  
"Friendship is only for profitable gain not for one's self."  
  
"That's not true," snapped Tara, rising her voice, "you need friends who you can trust."  
  
"Yet, I do not have friends, I did or at least I thought I did. Trust can grow within a day and be lost in a second but trust to be regained takes more than a lifetime to get."  
  
"Oh whatever. look just change your appearance and don't worry I already saw you naked too many times."  
  
"Fine," replied Seto getting up and push the covers off his body.  
  
He began to chant a spell. Suddenly a black light wrapped around him and burst from the inside out. His hair gradually turned green and his eyes turned brown. His skin, if possible, grew paler than before. His hair then grew until it reached his lower spine before stopping. This wasn't his true form; his true form was much different. This was a spell he had placed on himself before he dueled Yugi just before Duelist Kingdom. The only difference was that his hair was longer.  
  
"Put on some clothes, Icier," said Tara tossing him his clothes.  
  
Seto graciously did so and spoke; "I'm going to the Training Center, now. Later we will tell the others all we know about the Court System so that they know what is going to happen. We can't risk the Reikai Court being destroyed."  
  
"All right, but be careful, no more injuries," agreed Tara.  
  
"I'm not going to promise anything."  
  
"Fine but be careful."  
  
Seto grabbed the rod on his desk and stepped out of the room and into the corridor. Tara stayed in the room. "Did you hear all that you guys," yelled Tara. She knew that the sound recorders were on and that everyone heard their conversation. She, too, left the room but went in the opposite direction that Seto went.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
I remember my first love. It was during the time when I was being initiated into the Akuryou Court and tested to see if I was to be part of the Reikai Court. My father was the High Mage of the Akuryou Court and the King of that same court was dying, thus he would need an heir. Usually the heir was someone who had no relation of the Court. I thought I would most likely become my father's heir. My sister would be taking the same test for the Queen's heir or to be the High Priestess's heir.  
  
It was a challenge or trial set by the Gods. A trial to test our powers, strength, logic, and knowledge. The first challenge was the Labyrinth. Second is the Shadow Games. Lastly is the Sphinx's Riddle. Each challenged our worthiness of the title. I didn't want to become the King but I always wanted to win. It was a high that my body and mind loved, I couldn't get enough of it.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
"If ya want to talk to him, I'll take ya there. Just one small warning be careful," said Tara, leaning against the wall.  
  
"Of course we want to talk to the baka. Knock some sense into him ya know," replied Joey as the others nodded.  
  
"Okay but first a crash course on the Training Center. It is a section of the Shadow Realm where rejected Duel Monsters of Pegasus's game are discarded. Usually, the Akuryou Court would release them but Icier and I were being reincarnated and the others of the Court were sealed by Pegasus's magic. When Pegasus's magic was destroyed the sealed Youkai were able to live once again in the Shadow Realm in harmony. Over time, the rejects have grown a strong hate against everything thus we can't allow them to join the others in the Shadow Realm. So make sure you have a deck with you at all costs since you guys don't have powers like Icier and me."  
  
"Why do you call Seto 'Icier,'" asked Tea.  
  
"Because that is his name in the Shadow Realm like mine's Illusionist Mage."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
I stood there as my father spoke of the trials and the risks, I, however, didn't listen. I already knew all of it. I took this time to look around. I had nine opponents, my guess is that after the first trial three or five would fail. One seemed to be a worthy opponent; he had platinum hair and lavender eyes. His name I soon learned was Marcus. He was the son of a Cyber Commander and a Mystical Sand, a full Youkai bred. I was a hybrid of Youkai and a human, so technically he would be stronger than I would.  
  
I began to study those in the audience; seemingly acting I was just barely staring at the audience when in reality I was studying them. One. no. two people had caught my attention. They were the heirs of the King and Queen of the Reikai Court, two males that looked almost alike. One had crimson eyes and the other had amethyst. Both adorned with black hair gradually turning scarlet crowned with blonde locks. They were not brothers, as one would think, they were the same soul in two different bodies and minds.  
  
One shown innocence while the other shown strength. I didn't realize it then but those two were studying me intently, possibly with lust. I was memorized by them, I believe I had fallen in love with them without even realizing it. Before long my father had stopped speaking and I dragged my attention to the now opening gate.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
Seto walked down the large cave like tunnel until he reached his destination. It was a large open area with a shrine to the god Hades, the god of the underworld and dead, his master. Today was the day he would either die or sacrifice something to his master. He summoned a ruby dragon, not the Red Eyes Black Dragon but the Rubeous Dragon with an attack power of 3000 and the defense power of 2500. This dragon could rival the Blue Eyes but the Blue Eyes had an advantage of flight unlike this ground dragon. On a mountain terrain, it wouldn't get a field bonus like the Blue Eyes.  
  
Red scales glimmered in the faint moonlight descended upon the two opponents. Yellow eyes glared at the green hair man, who calmly took out his twin pistols from under his coat and aimed at the now advancing dragon.  
  
Smirking, Seto spoke, "Let's rock!'  
  
He jumped into the air and started firing.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
The Labyrinth was easy, too easy, and not much of a challenge except avoiding and causing traps for my opponents. That trial couldn't be any easier, with a Minotaur and a chimera even a Queen of Autumn Leaves could defeat them. I was right about there being about three or five dropping out, actually four, thus leaving six people left.  
  
My father had given my first Shadow deck at the age of four so I knew how to use it and work out strategies with even the lowest attack power of cards. My pride and joy was my three Blues Eyes White Dragons with an attack strength of 3000 and a defense of 2500. However, the best card that I don't have. excuse me. best cards that I don't have are my sister's summon card and my own summon card but I can't summon myself.  
  
The only way someone could summon me is if I give that card to the one(s) that I love, hint the plural. Right then the only ones to I would have considered giving it to is the two that caught my attention.  
  
Since there is a total of six players, there will be two divisions, an east and a west division. I was placed at the east division with the ones I know I could defeat. The only one I can't truly be sure was Marcus.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
They walked down the same tunnel Seto had, cautiously and fearfully for the Youkai in the tunnel were more powerful than the Flaming Swordsman and Cyber Commander combined. A sudden noise behind them caused everyone minus Tara to jump about ten feet into the air. Behind them was a Marionette, a puppet like monster controlled by evil strings. Though it looks very easy to defeat, it can be very nimble and throw projectiles and slash at enemies.  
  
Tara turned to the group. "Everyone summon your most powerful monster to fight. We'll need them. If any of you don't have any good monsters then build up our defenses."  
  
They nodded and took out their cards. "Dark Magician."  
  
"Millennium Shield."  
  
"Red Eyes Black Dragon."  
  
"Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard."  
  
"Harpy's Pet Dragon."  
  
"Summoned Skull."  
  
"Queen of Autumn Leaves."  
  
"Mystical Sand."  
  
"Nekogal # 2."  
  
Tara faced the Marionettes and held up her Spiritual Rod. "Monster Summon. Gaia the Fierce Knight!!!" In his glory, Gaia came riding through and attacked the Marionettes and charged.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
Like I said, my opponents were easy to defeat and the real challenge was the third and final trial, the Sphinx's Riddle. My only opponent was Marcus, whose actual name now is Malik. We both glared at each other and stepped in front of the final gate and faced the Sphinx. Unlike the usual sphinx, this one had green hair and a blue coat. Her voice was smooth and calming but no less deceitful.  
  
"In six millennia from now, a hero shall rise Though dark in form and spirit yet good in heart He will conquer the merging Realms and bring to dark the light Through the Medusa's curse he will suffer By the light of midnight he will be revive with love Who is this dark demon knight? Angel or demon, Youkai or human. On his shoulders' the world will bear down In his heart fatigue will rule Answer me this. is he you. Even when the darkness rules and light weakens The hero will conquer all and be blessed by the trinity And be loved by the two Only that of two combined bloods could the hero be the one Though he will suffer though much anguish, he will prevail. Answer me this. is he you?"  
  
This was no riddle, it was a test of one's self. To know if you could suffer all through what the Sphinx had said if you agreed. Was I able to deal with all that?  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
"Tsunami Barricade," yelled Tara, spreading out her arms to create a shield of water to surround her friends and her self.  
  
Sin Scythes started to ambush the group after the Marionettes were defeated. Sin Scythes were grim reaper like creatures that decapitate living beings. So far half of the force has been defeated. Only the Battleguards and Queen of Autumn Leaves were the only casualties. The group has been running away from the enemy as the dragons covered them.  
  
They could hear bullet shots near the end of the tunnel where the light was and ran to it, not caring what was there. As soon as they reached the open area, they froze.  
  
Seto jumped from wall to wall, firing his pistols while his own blood was dripping down his arms. Facing him was a large lizard with gigantic claws. Bullets hit their target, yet the lizard wasn't injured or shown any wounds. By the looks of things it was futile. Suddenly the lizard turned to the shocked group.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
"Yes, I am," said Marcus, nodding.  
  
"And you Icier Magician," asked the Sphinx, looking at me with her hollow eyes.  
  
"I do not know but I will try my best. I think I can live through that," I replied calmly.  
  
Sphinx turned to Marcus, hissing. "You have too much of a dark heart to be the hero while Icier Magician has a pure heart. You have failed Marcus of Autumn. Yet, you Icier have succeeded in this test but one more test is needed of you, you will know the time and place when it happens. For now you are now the heir of the King of Akuryou Court and the new Heir of the High Mage of Reikai Court. Your power is strong enough to hold that position. Go and find your destiny."  
  
We left. well I left unharmed. Marcus stayed and was burned for his false answer, to say the least we held an unsteady hatred between us and we still do. Once outside, my father and sister, who had passed the trials and is the heir of the Queen of Akuryou Court and the High Priestess of Reikai Court, embraced me. She quickly asked what had happened; I didn't tell her I was too deep in thought. What was my final trial and was I able to face it?  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
"Fresh meat, human meat," hissed Rubeous Dragon, facing the group.  
  
The Dark Magician and Summoned Skull quickly stood before them as the dragon crawled toward them, claws extended. Heedless of the still firing bullets, the dragon inched closer and closer. With a flick of his tail he pinned Seto against the wall. "Brother," yelled Mokuba, trying to running toward his fallen brother.  
  
".Brother." Seto couldn't believe that Mokuba still thinks of him as a brother. With brand new motives, he quickly began to start firing again, drawing the dragon's attention to him once again.  
  
"You insolent pest," hissed Rubeous Dragon.  
  
"I would think not but how about this," replied Seto pulling out his rod, "ICE SCYTHE!!!"  
  
Suddenly the rod grew until it was about twice his height and an ice scythe formed. Smirking, he tossed the scythe at the dragon, the blade glittering in the moonlight. It decapitated the dragon, which squirmed and struggled before falling onto the ground. The blood spattered on Seto's face, leaving two trails under his eyes like blood tears. Then a gray light began to shine from the shrine.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
I stood in the corner watching and hiding myself from the guests. I didn't want to draw attention, I hated public events but sometimes I can't get myself away from them like now. This celebration was for me for becoming heir to the King of Akuryou Court and the High Mage of Reikai Court. Cautiously I stayed in my corner, working my illusion spell to their limits, my sister was better with this than I but she wasn't here now.  
  
Earlier I mingled with everyone, thanking them for coming and for their grateful gifts. Everyone from the Akuryou Court, Hikari Court, and Reikai Court and their heirs were here as well as my father and mother's friends. I continued my study of the crowd from earlier and soon my study came across heirs of the King and Queen of the Reikai Court, the ones who soon be my superiors.  
  
They were dancing together too closely, showing that they were each other's lover to the crowd. I envy them for it wasn't unusual for those who have the same soul to love each other. I heard stories that it was common that the two would have a third lover but the threesome itself will not last very long. Yet I wish that third lover would be me but most likely they knew little of me and didn't give a damn either, yet I longed.  
  
As soon as the music stopped the two sat down at my hidden table. At first I thought my illusions didn't work but they didn't act like they saw me. Yet, they did the worst punishment anyone could think of to an unrequited lover, they made out right in front of me. It took all my willpower not to make a sound. I bit my lip so hard fresh blood was on my lips. Luckily it didn't last long because my father was calling out to me.  
  
O_o_O_o_O_o_O_o  
  
A large gate appeared, stone snakes curled on the sides of the gate, fangs revealed. A black mist was coming from the bottom of it. The doors had a gothic look to them with strange white crosses on each side of the doors. Gradually the doors opened and revealed a hooded black figure with bat-like wings, Hades. Black flames surrounded his body as he stepped toward the fallen dragon.  
  
"A worthy sacrifice from my prized servant, Icier Magician.but what is this? Humans in this Realm, why didn't you sacrifice them," asked Hades in his booming voice.  
  
"Of course, master," replied Seto bowing, arm outstretched, "but first." he took out his pistols and aimed at Hades's head. ".You die."  
  
He fired swiftly at Hades, who dodged the shots as a cat dodging snails. Hades didn't pull out a weapon but set his sights on the group, heedless of their looks of shock. He knew of Seto's weakness for them and that he could use this to his advantage. "Do you truly think that when this is over they will accept you for you?"  
  
"It doesn't matter to me now but I vowed I would protect them as Seto Kaiba and Icier Magician, King of the Akuryou Court," yelled Seto, rapidly firing at the demon. A dark silver flame sprouted near his feet and grew until it devoured Seto.  
  
The flames intensified and nearly reached the sky in a tall slim column. When the flames diminished, a figure, not Seto but Icier Magician stood in his place. This figure had steel blue striped with silver shoulder length hair and the darkest sapphire eyes. He wore silver metal shin and arm guards over a thin black loose shirt and pants. He also wore a left shoulder guard that was connected to a small metal torso plate.  
  
Hades didn't flinch at the sight of the magician or gasped like the others, all he did was narrow his eyes. Though he had heard the rumors and stories of the magician in his true form, he had never gazed on that form. Hades's own masters, the Court of Warui, had suffer greatly from this mere.hybrid. Icier Magician's powers were radiating off him as the brightly as the sun on midsummer's day. He didn't ponder if his own powers were greater that the magician or the fact that he might lose. His orders were to destroy the magician, to weaken the Reikai Court. Only two others were more powerful that the magician and they did not know of their powers, in fact the newly reincarnated Reikai Court minus the High Mage and High Priestess didn't know they were past of that court.  
  
Icier lunged toward Hades, not making a sound and punched at the demon. Hades moved out of the way and fired a stream of lightning, not toward Icier but at the group. Icier disappeared and reappeared in front of the group and took the blow. This time Hades didn't shot another stream of lightning but took out a dark bladed sword and pivoted toward Mokuba and slashed downwards. 


End file.
